It's A Nice Day For A
by Sunshine and Chocolate
Summary: On the morning of a very important day Clark and Lois take a moment to themselves and things take an interesting turn.


It's a Nice Day For A…

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Clark and Lois.

Spoilers/Episodes: If you have been following the current season of Smallville then I do not think anything here could be considered a spoiler but just to be sure... facts from and about **Bride** are mentioned. Also there are some things that were inspired by the episode **Gone**.

Summary: On the morning of a very important day Clark and Lois take a moment to themselves and things take an interesting turn.

Author's Note: As mentioned above there are two stories that precede this one. While I think this one can stand alone it would be best if enjoyed as a trilogy! Heck... that is a word I have never associated with my stories! First sequels and now trilogies! New stuff all around for me!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! The characters are not mine and the title was inspired by the song Billy Idol's song White Wedding... I own nothing!

* * *

Lois sighed as the steam of the shower hit her and soothed away the annoyance she felt for being up so early. She worked the shampoo into her hair a little more trying to get it into a good lather. She had to be fresh and clean. After all, today was the big day.

Today was the wedding day. Well, not _the_ wedding day. Not _her_ wedding day but something told her that she would enjoy it just as much as her cousin, the bride, would. Chloe was going to marry Jimmy, the man she thought to be her true love.

Even though they had had their troubles in the past, Lois and Jimmy had settled all of that and were now on their way to being pretty happy in-laws. It was hard to deny anymore that Jimmy and Chloe truly cared for each other so if her cousin was happy then so was Lois.

But that wasn't the only thing making Lois happy lately.

Nope, a certain farmboy turned mild mannered reporter was certainly adding to Lois' overall joyful demeanor.

Not that she would ever let him know that, of course. She still had to make sure that she had the upper hand and could never let him know that he had such an effect on her.

Sometimes, though, Lois would not be able to help it. Times when his fingers brushed the back of her neck making her shiver from the simple touch. When Clark would pull her close on the couch watching a movie Lois would be overcome by the warmth, security, and happiness she found in his arms.

When they were working late at night Clark would make sure to order a pizza with her favorites on it but not tell her, go meet the delivery guy at the door, and then appear back downstairs saying that he had found it on the steps just waiting for them like it was a total surprise for him too.

Lois dipped her head underneath the spray of the shower, and scrubbed her hands over her scalp to rid herself of the suds.

Clark could be so thoughtful that it would be enough to knock Lois temporarily off her game because she was so shocked by the simple gestures.

Their slow progression that almost took them by surprise with its intensity was one the best parts about it too. Although everything about him and them together was pretty great. Lois never imagined that seeing Clark making out with that red headed bimbo in the elevator would eventually lead to everything that it had.

After their first passionate and sudden kiss, she had tried to brush it off. Lois had been afraid to blur those lines between friends and something more.

And it had been pretty successful until they were kidnapped by a madman with a love for the truth. Scratch that, _she_ had been kidnapped, and Clark had (stupidly) run after her and then been captured by that crazy psycho.

Typical Smallville with a hero complex, Lois rolled her eyes at the thought.

But after being forced to confess her feelings for Clark in front of him and then being forced by Clark to admit that there was something between them the next day, nothing had been able to hold them back.

Their relationship since then had been different. Nothing obvious to the casual observer but now they would stand intimately close while discussing the stories they were working on. Clark would wrap her in his arms after a long day and hold her tight with no intention of letting go. They were discreet but sometimes when people were engrossed in their work Clark would steal a kiss from her in the middle of the bullpen or she would smack him on his butt just because she could.

Lois grabbed the washcloth and started to massage her upper shoulders with it. It was the vanilla cinnamon body wash that Clark had commented on during one morning at the coffee stand on the Planet's main floor. Saying she smelled ridiculously good.

She wanted to wear it just for him. A fact Lois would keep secret. A tremble ran down her body as she envisioned what Clark would look like in his black tux. More than likely Clark would look irresistible in it.

As she went to turn off the shower Lois heard the door to the bathroom open and shut. She knew right away who it was.

"Are you okay in here?" Clark asked but the tone in his voice told her he already knew the answer.

"Yes Smallville, I am just fine, thank you." Lois replied back with a teasing tone to match his.

"Because I mean, you've been in here so long I thought you had drown." Clark said as he leaned against the sink and stared at the shower curtain.

Lois slipped her hand through an opening in the curtain on the side of the tub. She gave Clark just enough of a view of her arm and bare back while she grabbed her robe off of the hook on the wall. And as she heard the slight intake of breath Lois knew that it had had the desired effect on him.

Only seconds later Lois opened the curtains to the shower with her robe securely in place. With her hands on her hips she gave him a stern look.

"I will have you know that I am entirely, one hundred percent, capable of taking care of myself. And I am not the one here that takes a marathon shower and unless I am wrong, which I am not, we take turns in the bathroom, so you can leave now."

He laughed.

Clark pushed off the sink and came to stand in front of her. He was already wearing his dress slacks but on top only wore his undershirt. So that left Lois a very good view of his muscular arms, strong chest, and broad shoulders. Clark's dark hair was still messy from his shower and just as suspected he looked incredibly irresistible.

"I could leave, let you start your beauty routine or whatever it is you and Chloe will be doing for the next couple hours without any guy being allowed in the room so as not to interrupt the cousin bonding." Clark said as he put one hand on her hip, and with her still standing in the shower Lois was slightly above eye level.

Clark tilted his head up to her, and sighed dramatically.

"Mhmm, why do I feel like you have something else in mind," Lois asked and crossed her arms over her chest trying to put on the façade of being able to resist him.

But damn, that man could wear down her defenses with surprising speed. Probably had something to do with his baby blue eyes and lopsided grin. It could be his kind heart, and tender nature… heck it could be a lot of things.

"I was thinking that we could, stay in here a while longer, just you and me? Take some time away from the hectic crazy day ahead of us and you know," He raised one eyebrow suggestively.

"Make out?" Lois smirked at him.

"Pretty much," Clark joked and then he pulled her closer to him with both hands. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and she instinctively put her hands on his shoulders to steady herself as he pulled her out of the tub and placed her on the floor gently.

Clark pushed some of the wet hair out of her eyes. He brushed his thumb over her forehead with a small smile on his face.

"So which plan should we go with? Yours or mine?"

"I think that you should leave." Lois said straight faced.

His smile dropped as he nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, you're right, I will see you later."

Clark retreated toward the door with a sad look on his face.

Lois smirked as she let him almost reach the door, and his hand was on the knob when she called out. "I think you should leave _after_ I kiss you senseless."

Clark turned around grinning from ear to ear, and raised an eyebrow at her. "That was mean, you know."

She shrugged. "So, you gonna come and kiss me or what?"

"Maybe," Clark shrugged. "I'm thinking about it."

Lois looked him over casually. "Well don't hurt yourself."

Clark smiled at her that megawatt smile that could melt her inside and out.

She stared back at him with a smile on her face that rivaled his. Both gravitated toward each other, magnetically drawn together until they met in the middle of the small room.

He brought one hand up to her face moving his fingers over the soft skin. Lois leaned into his touch as she moved one hand around his body and settled it on the muscles of his back. The tingles ran through her body as his breath hit her face. She inhaled the scent of his soap mixed in with the smell of his freshly brushed teeth.

Lois let herself get carried away by the content feeling that flowed between them.

She pulled them closer together and snuggled into his embrace. She stared up at him and was lost instantly in his piercing blue eyes.

Clark looked at her intently, and Lois felt as if he could see into her soul. She felt like he could read her every thought and knew all of her deep dark secrets. The things that she liked to keep hidden behind walls she built around her heart were things he was able to see easily.

And what made it all the more remarkable was that Lois knew Clark felt the same way.

"Clark," Lois whispered as she grabbed him behind his neck and pulled him down to her.

Their lips crashed together in a mix of passion, desire, need, and the feelings that were growing deeper between them by the day. It was something that they both knew was there, and it was beginning to become harder to ignore the seriousness of it.

Clark's hand moved from her face to behind her neck. It brought them closer together, and Clark slid his tongue along the bottom of her lip. He begged for the entrance that he knew she would grant but it did not stop her from teasing him. It was too easy sometimes.

Lois bit his lip and then pulled on it a little.

Clark immediately moved back with a huge grin on his face. "Oh, so you want to play, huh? It's gonna be like that?"

"Maybe," Lois shrugged but felt hesitant at the mischievous glint in his eyes. It was a rare look from him.

"Okay," Clark replied as he started to move his hands down to her sides and Lois immediately felt the dread fill her.

"Clark don't you dare."

But it was too late because he had already started to tickle her sides. Lois could not help herself as she started to wiggle around in his strong arms unable to keep the laugh from escaping her lips.

"Stop! Please!" Lois smiled and started to breath harder as the laughing got more pronounced.

Clark showed no mercy with his hands as he continued to lightly poke and tickle her skin through the material of her thin robe.

"Clark!" Lois pleaded but again to no avail.

Not only did Clark continue to tickle her but he buried his face in the side of her neck. He started to blow circles softly on another sensitive spot on her body just below her jaw line. Both were places only Clark could find and knew anything about.

"Stop it now!" Lois said as forcefully as she could.

And this time Clark relents his hold on her. He slowed down the movements of his hands, and started to softly caress her sides instead. Lois smiled as she felt his lips make contact with the skin on her neck, and it sent chills down her spine.

She let him go on for a few more seconds for her enjoyment only before abruptly pulling away from Clark and his warm body.

Lois stepped backward until she was on the other side of the sink. She fixed him with a withering stare, and lowered her voice.

"You will pay for that mister."

Clark crossed his arms over his chest and tried to appear nonchalant. "Oh yeah, you can't hurt me."

"I never said I would hurt you physically at least but I have my own ways of torture that will make you wish you had never dared to tickle me like that."

He put his hands up in the air. "Okay, fine. You win, I probably should get going anyway."

Clark had turned around once more to open the door but was stopped by the fiery brunette. Lois conveniently placed herself between the door and Clark. Their bodies were touching in all of the right places, and he stiffened a little. She pulled him down into a hurried and very hot kiss. Just a rough closed mouth kiss that Lois knew would turn him on all the way down to his toes. It lasted a few seconds. As soon as he started to react to it and relax Lois was already pulling away.

He had a dazed and happy look on his face that indicated her plan had worked.

"That is a preview of your upcoming punishment." Lois twisted the doorknob behind her and moved out of the way as she opened the door for Clark to leave.

"Now get out of here before I have my way with—"

Lois watched the smile fade from Clark's face as he glanced behind her.

"Mom? You're early."

Lois froze as Clark stared wide eyed at the person behind her. She closed her eyes in embarrassment, silently cursing her luck that this is the moment his mother would arrive for the wedding, and looked over her shoulder.

Sure enough, Martha stood in the hallway before the bathroom. She was dressed very simply in a blouse and tan slacks. Lois wasn't sure what to make of the shocked look on Martha's face or the hint of a knowing smirk playing over her lips.

Lois sent her a sheepish smile in return.

"Hi, Mrs. Kent."

* * *

End.

Please Review.


End file.
